Magic and the Violin
by echaryn
Summary: Luffy is part of the drama society of his university. His task: Find musicians for their upcoming play. Pfff, nothing easier than that, and him and his flatmate Ace walk down to the port of Dressrosa - where he knocks the money of a certain street musician over. The violinist is amazing, absolutely stunning, and Luffy is bewitched from the moment he sees him. [SaboLu] [On Hiatus]


**Hello everyone,**

 **so originally I wanted this to be a oneshot full of cute, fluffy sabolu.**  
 **But it looks like I can't write a story without including drama, so here's my new fic :D**

 **All I can say is that I love violins and I can totally picture Sabo being a violinist.**

 **This story is kinda slowburn, but the rating will go up, I promise.**

 **For now, please enjoy.**

 **I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Sabo**

 _ **A few days prior**_

The last costumers leave and he tries hard not to sigh in relief. It's almost one am when he finally gets the sign that he can stop playing. He lets his aching arms sink to his sides and the last lonely notes leave the strings of his violin. The fingertips of his left hand feel numb from hours and hours of playing. His lips are chapped from smiling too long in this small, stuffy restaurant, at people who look the other way as soon as they see his face.

He pretends it doesn't hurt anymore. But it still does. More, every time it happens.

Every time he smiles at they turn their heads, disgusted, horrified.

"Here's your pay," the owner of the restaurant grunts at him and thrusts an envelope against his chest. Sabo hurries to grab it and take a look inside and his heart sinks when he counts the notes. It takes him a moment longer, but when he is done, a well-known ache starts churning inside him.

"That's…that's not what we agreed on, " he manages to say, but his voice is low.

"Shut it! Be happy with this, I let you play in my shop with this ugly thing on your face!" the owner barks and Sabo flinches, lifting one shaking hand to brush his hair in front of the left side of his face.

"B-But –."

"This is all you're getting! Be glad the costumers don't lose appetite after seeing that fuck-ugly face of yours!" the man shouts and Sabo flinches again, as though his words where punches to his gut. It hurts…being reminded again and again that no one likes to see him…

Because they're scared and disgusted…and _god_ they make him know, for sure. _Always_. And he knows, yes, he knows what it looks like…

It's… well, it's not like he has ever asked to look like this…

"Now get the hell out of here, same day, same time next week!"

And with that, Sabo silently hurries to grab his violin case and when he steps outside on the empty street, hot tears blur his vision.

He bites his lower lip, tasting dried blood, and he forces a smile to his face.

At-at least he'll be able to pay some of his bills…

 ** _Present day_**

The sun is hot in his face and he blinks into the beautiful afternoon sun, shining down at him from a nearly cloudless sky. It's a hot day, a little lazy, slow-going; he can sense a thunder storm forming in the sticky air, promising relief from the tropical temperatures that have been tormenting humans and animals alike these past few days.

He smiles thankfully at everyone who walks past him and throws a few coins into his beaver, oftentimes passing him a smile and nodding sympathetically…well, so long they don't notice the scar hidden behind is hair.

His favourite hat is sitting on the uneven cobblestone a few steps in front of him, and it is slowly, but steadily filling with coins and even a few Berry notes.

"Mhhmm, you bring an unknown freshness to this piece," Brook hums approvingly next to him.

Sabo smiles at his praise, lifting his violin bow in a fluid movement and the last lovely notes of the Sound of the Shire disappear with the wind coming from the sea, blowing his hair out of his face. He hurries to brush it back in front of his left eye again.

"But you can't spend your life playing only movie soundtracks, my dear Sabo," the old musician laughs into his tea.

"Why not? I'm happy like this," Sabo says with a smile, leaning back against the low wall that prevents strollers to fall into the water of the harbour. Brook sits on the rough bricks, sipping the tea he bought from the café opposite of them. A few seagulls squeal high in the sky above them and Sabo sighs happily.

It's been a good day so far, tourists have been very generous, and some even stopped to have a nice chat with him.

"Well, if you ever want to play somewhere else than the port of Dressrosa, you may want to consider trying some classical pieces," Brook says spiritedly.

"I'm actually happy the way I am, Brook, really," Sabo replies again.

"You really don't yearn to stand on an actual stage? With a whole audience just there to listen to you, people who have come from far away just to listen to you play your violin? Imagine a whole orchestra accompanying you!" the old musician muses, doubtlessly thinking about the years he has done exactly that, he's travelled the entire world to deliver his music to his fans.

And now he's here, content with what he has done, having lived a life without regrets.

Sabo admires that. But he doesn't think that sort of life would suit him all that well. He isn't one to please large audiences.

He's perfectly well here, with the salty wind on his skin, the Dressrosa port the greatest, most inspiring stage he could ever imagine.

"Well, whatever makes you happy, Sabo," Brook says with a shrug.

"I mean, you're here, too, Brook," he replies with a wink. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm here because I'm an old man now, yohoho… I've lived my life to the fullest, and now I just want to relax and write music. You, on the other hand…"

"Fufu, you actually try to give me a bad conscience, right?" Sabo laughs in a low voice, reaching over to grab his beaver. It jangles lightly with the coins inside. "But to be honest, I'm –"

"You have talent, Sabo. Believe an old man like me, I can tell. It'd be a shame if you kept it hidden here on this island," Brook says with a deep sigh.

And the blond man remains silent at that. Talent, huh..? He has never quite thought of himself that talented, he was just bored a lot when he was young, so he'd practice his violin… He likes playing, but it's not like it's the centre of his life.

He doesn't have something like that anymore, if he is quite honest with himself.

"Well, may I hear another song?" Brook asks after a few long moments of thoughtful silence.

And Sabo nods. "Of course."

"How about _Hallelujah_?"

And Sabo smiles, lifting his violin again. His version of _Hallelujah_ does not sound as sad and heavy as the original one. Brook helped him develop it a few months ago, after he failed horribly at delivering the right emotions when playing the original version.

"Are you going to sing?" he asks amused.

"Yohoho…I may…"

And when the first tunes leave his strings, he can see people slow down at the familiar melody, so many people pass him thankful smiles, some even stop and listen for a while, he nods to people who take their phones out and film him, and then there's Brook, the skeleton musician, the Soul King, sitting next to him, swaying his head in tact with the music.

And maybe it's just all in Sabo's head, but he believes to feel a bit more happiness down here, at the port, he believes to see people's face lighten up at his playing, he believes to see both children and adults start dreaming a little, even if it's just for a few seconds it takes to walk past him, his tunes reach their ears and maybe it changes something inside them, maybe it chases away a bad thought, maybe it lightens up their day a little, maybe it makes them cheer up from whatever sad has happened – but all he can feel is that his music makes the world a little better, and if it's just for a few minutes, meaningless regarding the length of a year, a decade, a life, but still… Feeling a small, tiny change for the better makes him happy.

A grin plays around his lips as his beaver fills with more and more coins and notes. He will treat Brook to dinner; definitely, it's the least he can do…

After he's finished, a small audience has gathered around him, and they start clapping and cheering, demanding an encore. He bows playfully and a little girl even runs toward him to give him a coin and a small flower, a white lily, so beautiful and fragile Sabo holds his breath as she hands it to him.

He crouches down and thanks her with a smile. The little girl grins, but then her grin disappears as she sees… Her face becomes scared and Sabo hurries to hide his scar again as the girl runs back to her parents, clearly shaken. He bites his lower lip. The group dissolves slowly, reluctantly, as if hoping they could catch a glimpse of another tune.

Sabo nods thankfully at the costumers in the café who've had to put up with his playing most of the afternoon. No one seems annoyed with him.

Brook goes to get himself a new cup of tea and Sabo is left sitting on his own on the low build wall. The surface of the bricks is rough and heated up from the searing temperatures of the day. The sun is slowly setting behind him, and the water of the port gradually turns a deep shade of purplish red against the glorious golden sun.

His friends are scattered over the entire world. Law is in Mariejois, working as a surgeon in one of the most prestigious hospitals. Kohza is in Arabasta, he joined some weird human rights movement and he's in the newspapers all the time. Koala is in Water Seven, doing a year-long internship. Kidd is god knows where, he sometimes sends postcards from places Sabo can't even pronounce the name of, and Robin is on Zou right now because of her work.

Sabo knows that they are well; they text when there is time, and they all sound happy when he gets to talk to them, he can basically see their smiles through his phone, and although he is happy that his friends are doing exactly what they want to do, he can't help but feel envious.

They are living their lives. They do what makes them happy and fulfils them. They are all gone to follow their dreams, and he's…

Well…

"Here you go, a nice cappuccino with extra chocolate," Brook interrupts his thoughts and he thankfully takes the cup from the skeleton.

"Thanks, Brook. How much –"

"Yohoho, just pay me back with another song," Brook hums and grins at him.

Sabo smiles. Good old Brook. He's glad that he's here with him. Not only here, sitting at the port in the warmth of this beautiful sunset, but in this city, on this island, which, at times, feels terribly empty and lonely without his friends.

He's ok with being on his own, sure, he has gotten used to it, and he can come by. But there are times when Sabo realises just how empty his days have become.

So empty and somewhat harsher and he doesn't smile anymore as much as he used to.

So having someone to talk to and share a bit of music…it's a good thing. It doesn't heal the loneliness, no…but for a few hours, he can forget that he is lonely.

 **Luffy**

"Zoro, wake up!" Nami yells and smacks her script over Luffy's green-haired friend. The dude who studies to become a PE teacher yawns and blinks at Nami.

"Pipe down, I was listening."

"You were sleeping! Anyways, we still need to decide who is going to play the female lead!" Nami shouts and looks around.

"Babe, how about me?" Vivi asks her girlfriend.

"I thought you wanted to play a pirate?"

"Yeah, but if no one else wants to do it, I'd be up for it," Vivi says with a humoured shrug.

"Alright, let me be Will Turner!" Sanji offers immediately and Nami rolls her eyes. "No, you already said you would play Commodore Norrington. Zoro will be Will Turner, Sanji you've never ever had a sword in your hand… And Ace is going to be Captain Sparrow, so stop your babbling," she sighs.

"Shishishi, lighten up, Nami, we got ages till the premiere!" Luffy laughs.

"Luffy's right, stop stressing," Ace yawns next to him.

Luffy is the only one who doesn't have a set role, because according to Nami he has zero acting talent and can't lie. To be fair, he can't argue with that, so he's just here to help wherever there is help needed.

Nami has her hand wrapped around the tattered script of Pirates of the Caribbean. They are planning to turn it into a slightly varied version of the movie because obviously they won't be able to put an entire ship on their stage here in the university. They have enough people and enough finances for a great stage decoration though – but Nami, the director of it all, is already stressed about everything.

The premiere is like four months away.

"Alright, Luffy, tell me again why you joined the drama society?!" Nami barks at him.

"Shishishi because you guys always have pizza," he replies happily. Nami glares at him, but he just shrugs. He's known Nami for years. He isn't intimidated that easily.

"Anyways, guys, everyone else except Sanji happy with their roles now?"

The people nod, and although some still look quite unhappy, no one dares to say a word when Nami looks that fierce.

"Alright, let's talk about costumes then…"

Luffy isn't listening too much, he sometimes just throws in a silly comment and aside from that he just sits silently, happily eating the pizza the theatre society provides at every evening meeting.

He really just joined because Sanji and Ace joined, and everyone said it would be fun and look good on his CV, so he didn't care too much before signing up. It's true he's shit at acting, but at least he knows how to make everything fun.

And that's something Nami definitely can't do as well as him.

He is munching happily as he feels Sanji's elbow in his side.

"C'mon, listen, Luffy," he whispers and Luffy rolls his eyes.

"…Ok, last but not least, we need musicians. Luffy, you got no job yet, huh?" Nami suddenly say to him.

"Wait, what?"

"How about you find us some useful musicians? You always say that you are not shy to talk to anyone at uni, so find us some good people who can read music, yes?" she says with an evil grin. "I want guitars, a piano, drums, bass, a singer, a violin –"

Luffy stares at her as she lists all the musicians she wants. He also has zero knowledge about music… He knows how to download music illegally, but that's about it. But oh well, he'll just ask around in the cafeteria or so… He will figure stuff out.

"Ah, yeah whatever, sure thing."

"Perfect. Guys, I want to see results next meeting! And y'all give me your phone numbers so no one can just go AWOL on me!"

"Luffy, need help with the music stuff?" Sanji asks slightly concerned as they stand up and gather their bags.

"Uhm…maybe, I don't know…"

"You could ask the music society…"

"Since when is there a music society?" Zoro asks behind Sanji, one arm coming around Sanji's waist and the green-haired man plants a sappy kiss on the blond's cheek.

They've been together since forever; Luffy doesn't even bat an eye at that. Sanji pushes his boyfriend away with an annoyed grunt.

"Back off moss-head… So, Luffy?"

"I'll tell you when I need help, Sanji, thanks" Luffy grins and pats his shoulder.

"Oh, but Luffy, you could help me building the stage decoration," Usopp says to Luffy. "You know, just painting some simple background, even you can do that!"

Luffy nods happily: "Yeah sure!"

Luffy follows his friends out of the big lecture room the theatre society normally uses for organisational meetings. Everyone is happily chatting and joking, Vivi and Nami, hand in hand, are heatedly discussing costumes and dresses, everyone's thoughts are still full of the play – even Luffy, despite his usually carefree attitude, is wondering where he would find musicians.

They walk out the main building and the tropical heat is like a wall Luffy's runs into. Damn it's still so hot…

He doesn't know any local bands… And is there even a music course at the University of Dressrosa? He'll google it…

"Luffy, what you up to right now?" Ace asks and Luffy shrugs. His flatmate looks at him with raised brows.

"Dunno, go home? What about you?"

"Imma go down to the port for a bit, grab dinner. Wanna come with me?"

Luffy's mood lightens up at once. Food is always good. "Yeah sure!"

"Alright."

Luffy says bye to his friends and classmates and then quickly follows the chemistry student off the main campus. There aren't too many students around anymore… most students are still lazy, it's only the second week of the new semester.

The sun is halfway gone already. Sun sets a bit earlier every day and Luffy doesn't like it. He hates having to say goodbye to Summer.

"Anything particular you wanna eat?" Ace asks him and he shakes his head.

"Nah, as long as it's meat."

"Of course, why do I even bother asking…Ok, Google says there's a good steak restaurant at the South pier, shall we check it out?"

"Hell yeah!"

They walk past the massive Colosseum and although Luffy has seen it so many times already, he cranes his neck to see at least a glimpse of the inside. The Colosseum has been closed for visitors for at last two or three years, so since he came to Dressrosa to study, he's never had the chance to actually see the inside.

Other than that he likes the city, very much even. It's so much different from his tiny home village back in the East Blue. Before coming here, Luffy hasn't known what it's like to stand on a cliff and see the city stretch to the horizon and even further. And the first time he has seen it, he could only stare in awe. And he's also felt a little bit scared, because compared to such a great, great city with so many lives and fates and dreams, one person…he…seems so insignificant, so meaningless, it scared him.

He stood on that cliff for a long time.

An awesome, but also weird experience, one that's changed him inside.

"Yo, where are you going, the port is this way?" Ace asks as they bump into each other, as Luffy once again wanted to thoughtlessly walk down the wrong street.

"Ah, yeah sorry~"

"You alright? That hungry?" Ace asks amused. "You just had pizza!"

"Nah, still thinking about finding musicians…Nami is so mean," Luffy pouts.

"You got four months to find people. And we can all help you look for them," Ace grins. "And I'll go and buy a sword tomorrow, wanna practice afterwards? We could go to the park and spar a bit."

That makes Luffy's eyes go all round and sparkly with joy: "Oh my god yeees! Can I get a sword too?!"

"Obviously, Usopp gave me the address of this shop where they sell them…"

They're close to the port now; seagulls are screeching high above them, there are still lots of families with young children around, one dog chases another between Ace's legs, the cafés and bars are still buzzing with costumers and from more than one restaurant, Luffy can hear live music. It smells of salt and fish and freshly-made food. Perfect.

"I mean, you could just walk in there and ask them," Ace says to him, as usual reading his thoughts within a second.

"…Yeah, I could…," Luffy says with a shrug.

"Or wait till you got the courage to do so?" Ace takes the piss and Luffy playfully sticks his tongue out at him: "I'll do it if you treat me!"

"Like hell I will, cheeky brat!"

"You got so much more money than me, you could be nice to me for once!"

"Yeah, because I got a job, monkey, and you could get one too!" Ace shoots back with smirk.

"It's not my fault they fired me at the bakery!" Luffy replies and playfully shoves Ace to the side.

"Of course it is, you ate all the cake!" Ace laughs, shoving him back.

"Oi, boys, watch it!" a waiter barks, but of course, Luffy and Ace being the annoying silly dorks they are, don't listen, because they never do.

"What can I do, it looked so good!" Luffy cries happily.

"Restrain yourself you idiot, you'll never get a job again!"

"And you not your degree, idiot!"

And Ace starts chasing after Luffy and Luffy laughs loudly as he dashes through the crowd and Ace is only steps behind him, oh boy they'll have a tickle war until Luffy will cry tears –

"Hey, careful!" a woman yells as Luffy jumps over her dog with a big leap that would put any kangaroo to shame. "I said careful!" she screams as Ace does the same.

Luffy looks over his shoulder, and Ace grins widely at him, his friend can almost reach him and then Ace's face changes and he yells:

"Luffy, stop! _Watch out!_ "

And Luffy startles and then he loses balance, his legs stumble over each other in the blink of an eye and he crashes to the ground with such a speed his hands burst from the impact and he flattens something underneath his belly and he hears metal jangling and it hurts like a punch in his stomach and then he does another tumble before he lies flat on his back, his knees and hands bleeding and his stomach hurting so much he thinks he will never be able to eat again.

"Oh my – is he ok?" someone asks above him and Luffy's world is still spinning as he hears, suddenly, an unfamiliar voice much closer and a face moves into his view. The pain is bad and he feels tears forming in his eyes, blurring the purple sky. His heart is still beating like crazy, so loud in his ears, and his limbs start shaking.

"Hey, are you ok?" a gentle voice asks and Luffy sobs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, he's ok, you can all keep walking – You're such a goddamn idiot!" he can hear Ace bark and a rough hand pulls him into a sitting position and Luffy sobs, biting his lower lip. He carefully hugs his bleedings knees, shit, they hurt so much, it's like there're holes in his legs now, it hurts so much!

"I'm sorry you stumbled over my hat, I know it was in the way. How about we get you some ice for your knees and hands?" the much gentler voice says and Luffy angrily rubs his eyes to see a smiling, but _oh my god_ –

 _That_ is a pretty big scar on the guy's face… And new tears blur his vision again, but he doesn't know if out of pain or pity.

"Hang on, I'll get you some ice, stupid monkey," Ace growls somewhere next to Luffy.

"Sabo, is the boy ok?" another unfamiliar voice says behind Luffy. This time it's the voice of an older man.

"Is it real bad? Or do you think you can stand up and sit down on the wall?" the blurred face asks him and Luffy just shrugs, still grimacing at the pain.

He feels how two warm hands grab his and then he's pulled to his feet and carefully led to the low wall. He sits down, his sobs quieting a bit as the shock of his fall wears off.

"Ah~ all your money is scattered now, Sabo…"

"It's ok, don't worry about that…"

That makes Luffy rubs his eyes again. And then…

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" he blurts out as he sees the painfully large amount of coins scattered all over the pavement, all the way to the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry, I'll pay you back!" he says to the guy who's helped him stand up. "And I'll see if I can pick up some of them –"

"Shh, it's ok, don't worry about that, stay here and rest," he blond man says friendly and he's on his knees in front of Luffy, now carefully picking up the coins within his reach. Luffy frowns. Isn't he pretty slowly…?

"Listen, I'll pay you back, I promise!"

But the blond man just laughs again: "Really it's ok, don't worry!"

"I'll buy you a new hat or so!"

"Fufufu, no need. This one has been through worse than a student stumbling over it," the man with the scarred face says with a grin as he stands up, his beaver hanging from his hand. "There's always some other lucky finder, right?" he continues thoughtfully and comes to sit back down next to Luffy.

Before Luffy can answer (not that he actually has one) Ace returns with two large cooling packs and plasters in his hands.

"Here, put the plasters first, then put the packs on your knees and hold them there," Ace sighs.

"It hurts, Ace," Luffy whines.

"You're 19, stop whining."

Luffy pouts, but takes the plasters and carefully patches up the bleeding scratches on his knees, elbows and palms.

Then he presses the cooling packs against his throbbing knees and sighs as the coldness soothes the burning pain.

"And sorry again for the trouble," Ace says to the blond man and the…skeleton…that sits on the blond's other side. And now Luffy sees the violin in the skeleton's hands and his bad conscience only increases. So he actually knocked down the money of an old man? Oh shit…

"I'm so sorry!" Luffy repeats and the skeleton looks at him in surprise, before he starts laughing and he hands the violin and bow back the blond.

"This is his, not mine."

"It's ok. I've been standing here the entire day, what you knocked over was just the money from the last hour or so," the blond man says politely.

"But can I make it up to you somehow? Really, I feel bad!" Luffy repeats.

"Hm, how about you promise me that you don't run anymore while looking the other way?" the blond laughs.

Luffy feels a shy blush heating up his cheeks. Despite the scar…the guy actually just sounds like a genuinely nice person. And once used to the sight of the scar, he's actually…pretty handsome, Luffy admits in his head.

"Shishi, ok…"

"Anything else we can do for you?" Ace asks the two strangers, who change a glance before they both shake their heads.

"I think we're good, right?" the skeleton asks the man.

"I guess."

Luffy carefully stands up, wincing as he puts weight on his legs. But he'll manage; their flat isn't too far from here.

"Alright, sorry again for the trouble," Luffy smiles at the blond and as the stranger smiles back beautifully, Luffy's heart makes a sudden leap he can't quite understand. But somewhat, his insides feel like they were dancing.

"No worries. Take care," the violinist replies.

"And uhm – I'm Luffy!" he blurts out, thrusting his hand forward. And the blond shakes his hand surprisingly strongly. His face turns from surprised to happy.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy. I'm Sabo. And this is Brook."

Brook waves at Luffy and Luffy waves back.

"Pfff, and I'm Ace, because Luffy always forgets to introduce me," Ace says behind Luffy and he, too, shakes hands with Sabo.

Sabo, huh… Luffy will make sure to remember his name.

"So, be careful on the way home. Have a nice evening," Sabo says graciously.

"Sure. You too!"

And with that, Luffy and Ace start walking again, slower this time, Luffy still has problems walking.

And not bumping into people because he can't help but look back again and again at the two strange people sitting on the wall of the port.

* * *

"Man, you're such an idiot, how can you actually manage to knock over the money that poor street musician earned?" Ace grumbles when they're home.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," Luffy replies with a frown as he slumps down on the sofa, placing his feet on the living room table. He rubs his bruised body parts, his knees still throb and his palms sting meanly. That'll take a few days to heal, definitely…

"So make sure to go back and at least treat them to lunch or so for the trouble, it's the least you can do," Ace sighs and sits down on the sofa opposite of him.

"Hmm… Yeah, will do."

"But did you see his face?"

"The scar? Yeah, that looked…kinda scary," Luffy mumbles.

"I wonder what happened to him. Didn't look nice…"

"I mean, the other guy was a skeleton…"

"Yeah, but stuff like that is normal on the Grand Line, huh? But the dude's face was haunting…"

Luffy just nods. Ace is right, although his words are kinda mean. The violinist Sabo's face was indeed something else. It looked more like the scar from a burn, not a regular injury. And Luffy wonders just how Sabo has gotten that. If someone's hands get burned, well that's stuff that happens all the time. But his face…?

Well, at least that's been one eventful evening. He still feels bad about causing so much trouble for Sabo and the skeleton Brook. He'll definitely go back there and apologise again.

And maybe, well… Nami said she needs someone who can play the violin… Maybe he could ask Sabo…?

 **Sabo**

He's used to coming home to an empty apartment, but… sometimes, like today; it still hurts a little to open the door to his small, stuffy flat in one of the more dodgy parts of Dressrosa. A flat that could very well belong to a ghost.

He sighs as he searches for the light switch in the darkness of the kitchen. It's so quiet…It even takes him a moment to find the soothing ticking of the kitchen clock hanging on the wall above the sink.

He switches the lights on and places his violin case on his tiny wooden table. He only has one chair, because he usually eats on his own.

He used to have potted plants, but they all died on him several months ago. And he's felt so guilty he didn't want to get new ones.

Sabo moves to the living room and sits down on the sofa…wondering what he should do now. He isn't hungry. There's nothing on TV that he bothers watching. He could…put on the news so there are sounds other than his own breathing filling the room. He could…maybe study a new piece on his violin…?

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea…

As he grabs his violin case again, he remembers the sudden turn of events earlier – and an amused smile wanders to his lips as he recalls just how hilariously dangerous that student face-planted right in front of him, flattening his hat and scattering the coins everywhere.

He's glad the boy wasn't hurt too badly and Sabo admits that it was a nice distraction from the usual. How lively the boy has been…also kinda cute in a wild and adventurous way.

He dreamily looks into space. Luffy was the name… He maybe should've asked him to come by the port again, and Sabo would play him a song…

He goes to sleep early, as he runs out of ideas of how he could fill the evening with useful leisure activities, so instead he just walks into the bathroom, takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth in front of the mirror he hates to look into.

Then he falls face first into his cold bed. He doesn't really like the bed…or the flat, to begin with…but he's gotten used to it. What else can he do, without any affordable alternatives? But this is alright. Could be…could be worse, right?

Sabo sighs and turns to his other side, hugging his pillow, as once again the silent despair takes an iron grip around his heart as the silence is so loud it's deafening.

 **Luffy**

It's weekend. Always a good thing, he feels motivated to definitely do anything else other than work, he's in a splendid mood to do fun stuff and have a good time and a good laugh. Unfortunately, Ace is a lazy bone and sleepyhead and he sleeps in Saturday mornings, which means Luffy won't see him until the late afternoon, when he will finally come out of his room all pale and yawning and hungry and his hair looking like he survived a storm out in the open.

In any case, Ace will be a useless friend until he wakes up. So Luffy has to find something to occupy himself with to tackle the boredom.

It's a nice day; the sun is shining, small, fluffy clouds move across the sky like a herd of sheep and it doesn't look like it'll rain soon. A perfect, perfect day.

A perfect day to go down to the port and see if Sabo and the skeleton Brook are there again. Actually, Luffy has been meaning to go much sooner, but university and other activities got in the way, so five days have passed without him actually going anywhere near the harbour. But that'll change today.

Luffy grabs his straw hat from the hallstand and the keys from the kitchen table. And then, with his smile still fresh and easy from the early hour, he jumps right out the door and slams it close behind him. He has the feeling today will be an amazing day.

However, as he reaches the port, no one is there. The wall in front of the café is empty, only a few sea gulls sit there and look at him expectantly – but Luffy doesn't have any bread with him, so they fly off as he comes too close.

With a disappointed pout on his face, he looks around. Aw, he was sure he'd see the two again! Maybe… maybe it's too early?

He glances at his phone. It's 11:30. Around lunchtime, a lot of people are gonna be down here with lots of coins in their pockets, so where are they…?

Luffy sits down on the wall, sulking and checking his phone, and he stuffs his earphones in. What a bummer. He was really looking forward to seeing them; he's been looking forward to it the entire week! He frowns, opening the first game app that comes into view. Maaaaan… Might as well kill some time until lunch and then go grab something to eat before he goes to one of his friend's place, Sanji or Zoro or Usopp, to kill some time.

So Luffy doesn't even notice how the sun rises to its highest point, his straw hat protects him perfectly, he barely notices how the soaring heat is burning his back as he's completely absorbed in Zombies vs Plants and only when a friendly voice calls out his name, he tears his undivided attention away from the screen – to feel a blush spreading over his cheeks, so much warmer than the high noon sun and he jumps to his feet, ripping his earphones out.

"Luffy, nice to meet you again," Sabo smiles warmly.

He's clad rather casually, with bright blue jeans and a white shirt. He holds his old beaver in his hand.

And although Luffy would never admit it aloud, the man looks really…handsome.

Kinda dreamy… a bit out of place, or maybe it's the people around them, the hurried people, stressed and grumpy, moody and cranky from their work, who make him stand out so fascinatingly, because he's none of that – Sabo is just…there, as though he belongs and at the same time, he strangely doesn't.

Luffy can't stop looking at him.

And Luffy really, _really_ doesn't want to, but he just can't help his eyes flickering immediately to the remarkable scar on Sabo's face like they are magically drawn to it and he feels terribly guilty only a heartbeat later when Sabo lifts a hand to brush his hair in front of his left eye, still not quite successfully hiding the large mark. However, the gesture is painfully telling.

 _No, don't, it's not what I meant…!_

"H-Hi Sabo, how're you?" Luffy replies uncharacteristically shyly and with a voice higher than usual.

"I'm good, thanks. And you? How're you knees?" Sabo asks; his smile only falters a little bit, and Luffy thinks that for a brief moment, something like hurt has flashed in the mesmerising blue of his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine again, thanks!"

"So what brings you here? Shouldn't students sleep in on the weekend?" the blond replies amused.

"I uhm… I wanna hear you play! And invite you for lunch because of the other day!" he blurts out and Sabo blinks in surprise, before his smile turns wider and he starts laughing cheerfully.

"Well, you definitely don't beat around the bush," he says and winks at him. He puts his violin case on the wall next to where Luffy was sitting and opens it.

"And that you wanna hear me play, makes me really happy. Just give me a second."

His violin is out of mahogany wood and polished perfectly, Luffy can't even see a single grain of dust on the smooth surface. Also the bow looks beautiful and well-kept, although Luffy believes both must be quite old already. Old and well-used.

"Wow…," Luffy says. Come to think of it, he's never seen one this close. His friends aren't musicians; either…to be honest he doesn't even know someone who can play an instrument. Ok, well, now he knows Sabo.

"Wanna hold it?" Sabo ask amused and Luffy nods excitedly. Sabo gently grips the violin neck and hands it over to him.

Luffy awkwardly grabs it, not really knowing how to hold it. It's lighter than he thought. Kinda fragile – and he's terrified he'll drop it. As he runs his fingertips over the cool wood, he's surprised as he feels the scratches and notches on the underside. Like someone had dragged the thing over rough gravel.

"It's so light," he says to Sabo, who watches him silently, with a quiet smile playing around his lips. The man has placed his dark beaver at his feet, so the opening is facing the sky, ready for coins to be thrown in.

"Yeah. Wanna try it out?"

"Oh god no, but thanks," Luffy laughs and hands it back to him.

Sabo takes the instrument and with a fleeting, smooth movement he puts the violin on his left shoulder. Luffy stares at him. The way he moves is so…graceful…and elegant…

Pfff, unlike Luffy himself, who always walks like an ape, at least according to Ace…

"So, any song wishes?" Sabo asks him.

"Uhm…"

"I mean, I don't usually do classical pieces, because I am certainly as ignorant as Brook thinks I am. But I can do movies and video games and radio songs," Sabo helps him and Luffy grins, biting his lower lip in excitement.

"Do you know the movie Jurassic Park? The main theme is sooo good!" Luffy shouts excitedly and Sabo nods, clearly pleased with his choice.

"That's a good one… But unfortunately I won't sound as nice as the soundtrack you know from the film, ok?"

"Pfff, I don't believe that!" Luffy grins and Sabo laughs, before he places his chin on the chinrest and then lifts the bow.

And Luffy actually has to sit back down in awe, as the first beautiful notes leave Sabo's strings and the boy is just… swept away by the sheer brilliance of the song he knows so well, of what Sabo's hands do, how can one person even get such unrestrained, pure beauty out of a simple wooden instrument, how does it work, and Luffy thinks he's not witnessing a street musician… he's witnessing magic, and _god_ what kind of magic it is, magic so strong and gentle and fragile and capturing he'd gladly stay here for the rest of his life if it meant to never be apart from these gorgeous sounds again.

People start throwing coins into Sabo's beaver, and every time someone does it, Sabo nods graciously at them, but he always turns back around to Luffy to smile at him and Luffy feels his heart swelling and then he flinches when he feels a sharp, but pleasant sting in his chest and god has he been smiling like a love-struck idiot the entire time and his face heats up so much he thinks he needs to jump into the harbour to calm down, but there is Sabo, and he plays one of his favourite soundtracks and he does it so, so breathtakingly beautiful, Luffy holds his breath as though one sound of him could break the magic so he only smiles back at the blond man, hoping the other realises just how much he loves it.

The music.

The moment.

The sudden change in the air, the change in the people as soon as they come close, and although it's noon, they're hungry and rushed and grumpy from the hot weather, they…they actually start smiling and Luffy thinks that he wants to…he wants to make even more people see this, what he sees right now…

Too soon, way too soon Sabo stops playing and some people even clap and Luffy joins immediately, although his head is still floating beneath the clouds, mesmerised and enchanted by what Sabo gave him.

"You're so good!" Luffy says and jumps up again.

"Fufufu, thank you," Sabo replies with a wink. "But I'm really nothing like Brook. You should hear him play some time."

"Is he coming today, too?"

"Perhaps, maybe in the afternoon."

"Great, so I'll see him?" Luffy asks happily.

Sabo tilts his head to the side, as if contemplating whether Luffy is making fun of him or not. "I mean, if you plan to stick around until then…"

"I want to! I still owe you lunch or so, because of the other day, I told you!"

Now the man smiles again. "That's really nice of you, but you really don't have to go through the trouble.."

"It's no trouble! I want to," Luffy pouts. "Please? Or am I annoying you?"

And he sees how Sabo bites his lip, before he scratches his neck and pulls at his wavy strands of hair, clearly unhappy.

Luffy frowns: "Uhm, see, I don't mean to upset you –."

"No! No, well, I just don't understand why me, like… aren't you…taken aback…by uhm this? People normally don't like seeing it…" Sabo finally asks with a troubled sigh and points at his scar with a disgusted look crossing his features.

Luffy blinks, before his eyes widen and he jumps up again. His heart is beating like crazy.

"No! No, I'd never be, I promise! I just wanna hang out with you and be friends, yes? I promise, being friends with me is fun!" he shouts, and people already turn around to see what's going on, and Sabo stares at him with surprise written all over his face, his bow and violin still clenched in his hands.

"W-wow…," he replies after a moment and then a blush colours his cheeks. "I-I…uhm…"

And Luffy smiles brightly again: "So when do you take a lunch break? I know the place with the best food in the world!"

"Ah… Around 2pm…"

"Great! You know what, I got a super good idea, but you'll have to wait here!"

Sabo stares at him like he thinks Luffy has lost his mind. He hasn't, definitely not, although he gets that look from his friends every time he comes up with an idea… but in this case, it's not as crazy.

"Ok, so I'll be back in like 20 minutes or so, promise! So don't run off, ok?" Luffy yells excitedly.

"Ah…ok…"

"Here – you can hang onto this for a bit, so you know I'll be back!" Luffy says and takes his beloved straw hat from his head. Then he gestures the still very confused man to lean down and he places his most precious possession on the blond wavy hair.

"Wait for me, ok, don't run off!" Luffy grins and then he starts running down the pier, leaving a pretty confused violinist behind.

 **Sabo**

Ahm…wow, ok… Sabo thoughtfully taps the straw hat on his head. Luffy certainly is an interesting boy, full of surprises. A little odd, but entertaining and cute, in such a wild, unrestrained way it's a pleasure to talk to him. Sabo wonders what kind of ideas he has… It almost worries him how he just dashed off, with that adventurous banana grin on his face.

The man laughs in a low voice. Intriguing, indeed…

So Sabo decides to just keep the straw hat on his head and instead start playing again. After all, he does have to earn some money to be able to pay the bills at the end of the month…

He decides on a violin cover of _River Flows in You_ , a piece most people only know played on a piano, but he is sure the many pedestrians, who rush past him, recognise it, despite their limited time calling to them and that they have to be back in their offices and at the workplaces before the clock announces the end of their lunch break. So Sabo tunes his violin a little, before he lifts his bow again and starts playing.

He minutes tick by and his heart drops. After all, maybe Luffy was just making fun of him? The way he would be waiting like a good puppy for him to come back. Sabo smiles at his own stupidity. Or is he actually so desperate for human company that he can't tell anymore if someone is being serious and if someone just wants to make a fool out of him.

In any case… Looks like he will spend the rest of the afternoon alone. And the only hope he has is that Brook will come down at some point so he, Sabo,…would have someone to talk to.

He's convinced Luffy isn't coming back anymore, when he sees him happily jumping toward him, sweating, but with a wide smile on his face, his dark eyes gleaming with mischief and joy.

"Sorry I'm late!" Luffy yells and Sabo stifles his laughter and god he shouldn't feel so relieved…and _overjoyed_ to see him, _what is wrong with me…?_

"That's ok. You didn't miss anything exciting," he says with a wink and hurries to finish the piece he's playing.

Luffy slows down and then, with a soft tug at Sabo's shirt, he lifts his hand and shows him a bag, seemingly full with…yeah, what exactly?

"I'll show you later!" Luffy says and the excitement makes his eyes go round and really bright and for a second Sabo thinks it's like looking into the sun itself. How can one person even show so many emotions with one look, one expression that tells a thousand and one stories and Sabo could take days and weeks trying to describe what he sees when he looks at Luffy, and it still wouldn't be enough.

He strikes the wrong note and after that, with his heart beating way too fast, he finishes the piece rushed and ugly, but he doesn't care, not when the boy looks at him like that.

"Ok, so what do you have planned?" Sabo asks, placing his violin and bow carefully back in the case and lifting his beaver. It's filled nicely and he stuffs the money in his wallet.

"Well, so first we'll go to the best food place in Dressrosa! And then we'll do something fun and I promise you will have even more money in your hat at the end of the day!" Luffy says, nodding hectically to emphasise his words and Sabo, amused, nods.

Sounds interesting.

"Ok, so where is that food place?" he asks and leans down so Luffy can take his hat again.

"I'll show you!" Luffy replies and puts the straw hat back on his raven hair. Sabo likes the way he looks in it – it certainly suits him well. Now that they're standing so close, he notices the thin scar underneath his eye, a strange place to have such a scar – and together with the straw hat, he reminds him of something he may have seen on TV or so….

"Ok, after you," Sabo says, grabbing the violin case and the beaver.

"I promise you'll like it," Luffy says with a wink and then the boy grabs his free hand to pull him after him and Sabo really, really hopes Luffy doesn't notice how much his hand is shaking.

 **Luffy**

"So, you're the violin player?" Sanji asks with a wink as he brings them their orders – large steak and chips for Luffy and pasta with snowball-big meatballs for Sabo.

"Uhm," Sabo says and Luffy grins as he sees the man blush. Sabo is such a nice person! So humble and friendly and kind and Luffy likes that. A lot, even.

"Yeah, I told all my friends that I knocked your money over!" Luffy says excitedly, before he stuffs one fork full of meat into his mouth. _Oh my god, the food in the Baratié is always the absolute best…_

"No need to look so proud of yourself," Sanji says amused, before he turns back to Sabo. "If you want, you could play here, too. We pay well and the costumers are all great," he says to the man and Sabo nods delighted.

"Yes, that would be great."

"Cool, then I'll tell my old man we finally found a musician who isn't older than fifty," Sanji replies with a playful wink, and with that he leaves them alone.

"Sanji and I have been friends since ages! He also goes to the University of Dressrosa, just like me!" Luffy says excitedly. "But Sanji has a different course than me. And he and his boyfriend Zoro are super sappy, you should see them some day! They're both idiots and super embarrassing, shishi, but so are Nami and Vivi, two other friends of mine, they stick together like glue!".

"Looks you got a whole big group of friends, hm?" Sabo asks amused and Luffy wonders why Sabo…despite _sounding_ happy, doesn't quite _look_ happy – and now Luffy is worried he doesn't like the food, does he not like the Baratié? O-or Luffy's company?

"Ah yes, they're all fun, there's also Usopp and Ace – Ace is my flatmate, too – and Kaya, she is Usopp's girlfriend, and there's also Chopper, he's a med student… Yeah, I guess we're a lot of people," Luffy says thoughtfully, while he pushes another fork full of perfectly seasoned meat into his mouth.

"I bet they're all nice people," Sabo replies and takes a bite from his pasta.

Luffy blinks. And then he changes the topic, because Sabo doesn't really look happy anymore and Luffy hopes it's not because he's been talking about his friends, but then again, why…?"

"My friends all left Dressrosa a while ago. They're scattered all over the world," Sabo suddenly says thoughtfully. "And I'm happy they all get to do what makes them happy. But we don't see each other much anymore."

"…And what about you?" Luffy asks oblivious. Isn't Sabo doing what makes him happy, too?

Sabo smiles again, with closed lips. "Me too, I guess… Yeah, I mean, I'm not unhappy, I think."

"So do you also do concerts and stuff?" Luffy asks, suddenly remembering his task for the drama society, and he leans forward, grinning. "Like, in front of a whole lot of people?"

Because he can so picture Sabo standing on a large stage and playing the violin, and people jumping to their feet when he finishes, giving him the longest standing ovation Dressrosa has ever seen.

And his disappointment couldn't be bigger when Sabo shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm perfectly good playing down at the port," Sabo says with a wink and stuffs his fork full.

"Hmmm… bummer… But anyways, we're gonna meet Usopp in a bit! You'll like him, he tells the most hilarious stories!" Luffy laughs.

"Ok, and…?" Sabo asks.

"Shishishi, it's a surprise!"

"B-but, Luffy, you do know I still need to earn a bit more money today, yes?"

"Shishishi of course! Just trust me, it's gonna be amazing!"

And Luffy smiles when he sees how Sabo blushes again and he looks shy, although he definitely has no reason to be, and then Luffy's heart does a painful leap when Sabo looks him in the eye again and smiles at him and Luffy could just get lost in the beautiful blue of his eyes, and it stands in such a contrast with his golden hair. He looks so… so out of place, but in the best way one could imagine. He stands out, not just because of his looks, but because his smile is the kindest Luffy has ever seen and the more he looks at him, the less troubled Luffy feels with his scar. The more he looks at Sabo, the more he can see past the scarred skin – and see what's beneath.

When they're done, Luffy's phone buzzes with an incoming text.

"Usopp is standing outside already! Let's go!"

"Woah, ok. Wait, let me get the check –," Sabo replies, and he hurries to get the wallet out of his pocket, but Luffy shakes his head.

"Noo! No, it's my treat, I told you I owe you a lunch!"

And he jumps away to pay their meal.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Luffy hears Sabo ask.

They sit on a bench in a park near the colosseum. It's early afternoon, and despite the sticky heat still dripping from the sun, the wind has become stronger and it smells of salt and rain closer to the evening. Luffy looks forward to it – he loves running through the rain and wind and feel as though he could fly…

"Definitely. Kids love this sort of stuff," Usopp says to Sabo. Luffy's long-nosed friend sits in front of Sabo. And he paints his face.

No, really, after seeing how self-conscious Sabo is of his scar, Luffy has decided to change that. And so he rang Usopp and asked if he could borrow his theatre make-up. And now Sabo sits on the bench and Usopp is painting some beautiful peacock feathers on the side of his face, perfectly covering the scar tissue. The indigo blue, emerald green, yellow and black contrast his blue eyes so well Luffy can hardly stop looking at him.

Usopp is fantastic in drawing and sketching, and he does the colourful face make-up for his girlfriend all the time, so Luffy knows that however it's gonna look like in the end – it's going to be absolutely amazing, a real eye-catcher.

"I'm not gonna paint the entire face, Sabo, only the left side, a bit of your nose and most of your forehead and cheek, that ok?"

"Yes, sure, I mean, is it really ok to go through all this trouble?" Sabo asks, and he's asked at least ten times already, so Luffy pats his shoulder reassuringly.

"Seriously, we wanna do this! I bet you're gonna earn more money than ever! And Usopp here offered to do face painting for children!"

"Well, I didn't really offer, you just told me to come here… No, but really, this is good practice," Usopp grins at Sabo while he continues to paint beautiful feathers onto the side of the man's face. "The people will love it."

"And I don't look silly?"

"You look so good, nothing could ever make you look silly," Luffy mumbles under his breath and it takes him a moment to realise – that in fact he's spoken much louder than intended and Usopp stares at him like he was two seconds from bursting into laughter and Sabo blinks a few times, and the cheek that isn't covered with face paint yet, turns deep red.

"O-Oh," Luffy stutters, "S-see I-I, l-look I –"

"Uhm, thank you," Sabo replies and Luffy wants to just dig a hole into the ground and hide away for the next decade or so.

An awkward silence stretches between them, until Usopp clears his throat, a wide, knowing grin still playing around his lips. "Well, when we go down to the port, me and Luffy will offer to paint children's faces. Together with your violin, we should be able to make a nice amount of money until evening. My girlfriend, Kaya, she offered to come down too, with some of the children she takes care of on weekends, when their parents are away. It's gonna be lots of fun."

"Ok," Sabo says and his eyes flicker over to Luffy again and Luffy feels how his heart skips a beat or two or maybe ten when he meets his gaze and Sabo's lips pull into a warm, kind smile, so genuine Luffy's heart aches.

"Usopp, how much longer do you need?" Luffy asks his friend and Usopp shrugs.

"I'd say like 15 minutes more."

"Ok! Then I'll go and grab us something to eat and then we'll all go down to the port together!" Luffy grins and with his face still on fire, he runs, one hand on top of his straw hat toward the next shop to buy some snacks.

 _Oh god, dear god,_ what even is Sabo doing to him…?

* * *

When they return to the port, it's crowded with people enjoying the Saturday afternoon with iced drinks, popsicles and as little clothing as possible in the shadows of countless colourful sunshades, lined along the pier like an army of drunken soldiers.

It's a Saturday, so there are lots and lots of families with children walking down the pier, there are dogs everywhere, old men and women peacefully strolling by the water and teens and young adults, standing in groups, smoking, laughing, drinking and having a good time.

It's such a Dressrosa-scenery, Luffy finds – in his old village, there was mostly just old people and families, but hardly anyone his age. But here – you have people from all generations coming together and despite the glaring sun, the atmosphere is peaceful, happy – maybe a little exhausted from the enduring tropical heat of the past days.

The wind is even stronger here and blows fresh salty wind from the sea into their faces. Luffy looks back to see Usopp and Sabo chatting. Looks like his friend gets along well with the violinist. Luffy likes that.

"And what do you think should I play first?" Sabo asks as they settle down at his usual spot at the low build wall. He takes his violin and bow out of the case and sets his beaver in front of his feet.

"I'd say play something happy," Usopp says and puts the different kinds of tubes and brushes on the ground. Luffy admires that Usopp can make beautiful paintings only out of just a few colours – he doesn't need any fancy shit to create a masterpiece.

Sometimes, Luffy wishes he was as talented…

"…How about _Binks' Sake_?"

Luffy smiles at the suggestion. It's a good song, and it always puts him into a good mood! Sabo sure knows how to pick songs, just fitting for...everything, all moments, possible and impossible.

"Yeah sure," Luffy says and winks at him. The man surely knows best what suits the hour. Sabo smiles back and then, after a few more minutes of tuning, he lifts his bow with a fleeting movement and starts playing.

Luffy knows he should be focusing, but he really can't, even when a kid is sitting in front of him, demanding a butterfly (Luffy only can do veeeery basic stuff) he can hardly concentrate when the sounds of Sabo's violin slowly twine around him like invisible threads, capturing him in the most alluring way and the longer the man does his magic on the strings of that violin, the more Luffy wants to stay, wants to let himself be enchanted to the point of no return – and he'd be nothing but glad.

There are dozens of families, parents that listen to Sabo's magnificent playing, and kids that demand a face-paint as beautiful as Sabo's. They only have limited time, so obviously they can't do too much – Luffy even less than Usopp – and yet the kids seem happy, to have been given a new identity, a new characteristic that defines themselves, when they get flowers and feathers and what not painted on their faces. Hiding themselves behind the screaming colours – how glorious, how lucky even, to been given the opportunity.

And Luffy's eyes flicker back to Sabo, who looks strangely at peace, when people point at him with big smiles on their faces, gesturing how beautiful they find the eye-catching make-up, and Luffy wonders how nice that must be for the man, for once not scaring people with his looks – but to enchant them further, in a perfect match with the magic his violin is giving to the wind.

The beaver fills in no time and the crowd around them becomes larger and larger. At some point, Brook, the skeleton, fights his way through the audience, to nod approvingly at them, and right behind them are Kaya and the three kids she looks after, and she smiles at her boyfriend and then throws a few coins into Sabo's hat.

Sabo bows playfully, not stopping his playing, and then Kaya and the three kids go to sit next to Usopp to watch him work his own magic with the paint, and Brook starts singing alongside Sabo's new song, and Luffy starts laughing, for no other reason than being part of this all, seeing his friends, old and new ones, so obviously happy and content – what more could he wish for, here, in the evening sunlight at the port of Dressrosa.

Hours later, Luffy helps Sabo count the money. They're the last ones left – the pier is emptying, the cafés are closing, people in their late teens and up start gathering at the bars that gradually are filing with the early party-folks.

It's even past dinner-time and the day has been fruitful. Sabo can hardly lift his hat, so much money has collected in there, and Luffy proudly watches him stare at the large pile of coins and notes in front of him.

He's just really slowly in counting, Luffy notices…

"A-Are you sure you don't want any part, this is so much money and it was your idea from the beginning…," the man says insecurely, but Luffy shakes his head. This is all Sabo's.

"Nah, it's ok."

"I mean…thank you so much, this was all fantastic," Sabo says to him and he look him in the eyes, and Luffy gulps when the well-known heat returns to his face, giving away just how much Sabo's gratitude means to him. Gratitude…and the kind smile he passes him that makes Luffy's heart stumble and leap and run.

"Is it at least more than you earn normally?"

"Yes! This is more than twice as much, all thanks to you and your friend," Sabo smiles and from the way his voice cracks at the end, Luffy knows he means it.

"Then I'm glad, shishishi!"

"Can I, uhm, make it up to you somehow?"

"You don't have to!", Luffy laughs. "I knocked over your money to begin with! It's ok, I'm telling you!"

"Really? But still, I feel bad –"

"Shishi, ok, I don't really have an idea right now, but if something comes to mind, I'll tell you?" he says and Sabo nods, pleased.

"That sounds good."

"So where else are you going tonight, Sabo?" Luffy asks, jumping up from the wall. It's quarter past nine and the street lanterns are slowly coming to life, now that the sun has dipped entirely into the sea. The night opens its arms for all the people old enough to roam the streets and alleys and clubs and bars and pubs in search for fun, for freedom, for a good time and perhaps some company however nature. All these searching people, for what exactly they find out at sunrise, when the embrace of the night loosens and releases them to the responsibilities of the day.

"Nowhere in particular and you?" Sabo asks back and Luffy is about to answer, when a thick raindrop lands on his nose.

"Argh, what a bummer!"

"Yeah, I was already waiting for it to start; it's been muggy the entire day…"

"Anyways, Imma head home before it starts pouring, I guess –."

"Shall I walk you home?" Sabo offers and Luffy's head turns around so fast he thinks he snaps his neck. His heart starts thundering inside his chest, so loud he's convinced Sabo must be able to hear it.

"U-uhm…"

"I mean, if you want to?"

"Y-yeah sure," Luffy croaks like a frog and he thinks his face is on fire when Sabo smiles at him, grabbing his beaver and violin case.

"Well then, lead the way."

 **Sabo**

It's been a long time since he's walked anyone other than good old Brook home and he has a pretty hard time hiding his embarrassment. It's by far not the first time, god no, he's had his fair share of…well, rendezvous, and the walk-home-and-getting-invited-inside thing has usually been part of his wooing people – and not to brag, but he was quite good at it. But that was before, well…

He turned ugly and hideous.

Luffy is talking almost the entire time and Sabo likes listening to his stories and jokes and the way they don't run out of words and thoughts to share, although he lets Luffy do most of the talking. Sabo more than once almost runs into a street post because his eyes keep staring at the young man beside him, and he doesn't care that the rain hits him straight in the face and the beautiful face-paint is slowly losing shape, although it still sticks to his skin.

He's just... _bewitched_ , is probably the right word. Taking in the way Luffy's arms playfully swing at his sides when he walks, the way his wet hair sticks to his forehead and the way he smiles the world's most gorgeous, most intoxicating smile and Sabo wonders if Luffy knows how fascinating he is, how enchanting – Sabo has already fallen beneath his spell and he is sure that he doesn't ever want it any other way.

When they stand on the foot step in front of the dark green door to the old three-storey house where Luffy lives, they look at each other, both of them soaked with the warm late-summer rain, cheeks flushed from the joy of the day and the unexpected closeness of the other, eyes shining brightly in the dim light of the lantern hanging next to the door.

Looks like this is the moment where they say goodbye.

And Sabo wonders if he will meet him again. He'd like the idea of seeing him again. Very much, even. But does Luffy think the same..?

"So, thanks again for everything. The entire – day – was just great," Sabo says and suddenly he feels his voice turning raspy, as though the weight of those long lost emotions cause his voice to buckle under the weight because god he hasn't allowed himself to feel anything like this for such a long, long time –

"Wait, aren't you coming upstairs? It's raining and everything!" Luffy grins at him and Sabo blinks.

"Wha – I-I'm sorry..?"

"Wanna come upstairs? Ace might be there, but you met him already, right? And you could wait until the rain stops or so, I could even try to make something to eat, but I'm shit at it, shishishi! So?" the boy says with a wide banana smile on his face and Sabo feels the heat once again return to his cheeks and he shyly scratches his neck.

"A-Are you sure…?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

But Sabo isn't buying it c'mon, Luffy knows what he looks like, in reality – without the fancy face-paint, and he hasn't even seen half of it – why the hell does he want to spend even more time than necessary with him. With Sabo a-and this…face of his.

"So, you coming or not?" Luffy asks and he has opened the door already and looks at him expectantly and Sabo sighs.

"Yes, sure, I'm right behind you," he says instead of what he really thinks and he follows him up the silent stairs to Luffy's and Ace's shared flat on the third floor.

* * *

Despite his doubts, Sabo feels surprisingly comfortable. Maybe it's because the whole flat – it's not really big, but it seems enough for the two students living in it – just explodes in colours and chaos, with colourful pillows and carpets and furniture everywhere, supposedly arranged at a whim – and there are posters and picture hanging at the walls and doors, almost covering completely the white wallpaper. It just looks and feels like such a student flat Sabo is strangely reminded of his own college days not thaaaat long ago. Those were some wild times, him, Kohza, Law and Koala sharing a flat…

After briefly making a bit of small talk with Ace, who is stuck in front of the large TV and game console, Luffy and Sabo have settled in the kitchen. Sabo has finally washed his face off the paint and his heart has strangely ached seeing himself again - his real face - in the bathroom mirror and his heart has sunk. How hideous... And he's wished he could paint it over again, with anything, just to be able to spare Luffy the sight of it.

But alas...

They sit opposite each other. Luffy almost burned his clothes trying to fry some eggs, so Sabo, for obvious reasons quite weary of burns and the danger of fire, has requested merely a cup of tea to make the younger man move away from the stove.

"Can you pass me the sugar?" Luffy asks and Sabo blinks, looking around, where is it - ?

"Ah – no, it's ok, I got it," the younger says a moment later and looks like he has been faster than Sabo.

"Sorry –"

"Anyways, where do you actually live? I haven't asked you yet?" Luffy says friendly and he leans forward on the round wooden table. Even the chairs look like wildly put together, the one Luffy sits on is blue; the other ones are yellow and red.

"Hm, it's quite out of town, north from the port, faaar north. Not that nice," he replies and his mood drops, when he thinks about it. He has to return tonight, despite the late hour. And god hwo much he hates it.

Shitty flat, shitty area – as though poison was in the air and the more you breathe it in, the more miserable you become.

"Ah alright, but why so far away?"

"Hm, I don't get student discount anymore?" Sabo tries to joke and Luffy grins. "How old are you anyways? If I may ask?"

"I'm 19, and you?"

"24."

"Well, you're not thaaaat old!" Luffy says and he laughs into his tea.

"Well thank you…"

Their conversation stretches long into the night and the hour calls Sabo's attention when the clock above the kitchen cabinet chimes 12.30 am. Argh crap, he should really get going, but the rain hasn't lightened up one bit.

"Hey, why don't you just stay here?" Luffy asks when he places their mugs in the sink.

Sabo freezes, his heart making a leap. "Uhm – l-look, thanks for the offer, but –"

"No really, my bed is big enough, shishishi!"

And Sabo can only stare at him, mouth agape. Is he…serious? Ok, yes, Luffy has been extraordinarily friendly and kind the entire day, but this – isn't this going too far? To him, Sabo must be the weirdest stranger ever…

"What, you afraid of me?" Luffy asks and laughs.

"No, I mean…aren't _you_ afraid of…this…?" Sabo asks back, pointing at the left side of his face with a disgusted sigh.

"Nah, why would I?"

"Because that is what normally happens," slips out of his mouth and Luffy's expression changes from happy to cautious and Sabo bites his lip.

 _No, don't, idiot!_

He should never share that crap with others, it's his problem – his problem to deal with -

"Look, thanks for everything, but I'll get going now. Have a good night," he says and grabs his violin case and without waiting for Luffy to reply to his pathetic comment, he rushes to the door…

Only to feel warm fingers close around his free right hand and he freezes.

"I didn't mean to upset so, I'm sorry. But that scar is not what I look at, ok? And I mean it, you can stay here, no need to walk through the rain," Luffy says behind him and Sabo swallows hard.

Luffy is too nice… wasted kindness on someone like him…

"Sabo…?"

The seconds tick by, as long as years.

"…Are you sure?" Sabo finally asks, turning around, only to be met by Luffy's gorgeous smile again.

"100 per cent."

And Sabo takes a deep breath, as he returns the smile and then winks at him: "Even the part with the bed?"

And Luffy starts laughing and then the shorter man pulls at his hand and he follows the silent request. He puts his violin case down and brings one calloused hand up to stroke Luffy's cheek.

"Who knows, I might wake you up in the middle of the night, because I'm a violin-playing maniac?" Sabo mutters playfully.

And Luffy's warm breath ghosts pleasantly over his skin as he laughs in a low voice: "I wouldn't mind, I guess… Ace probably would, he throws shoes against walls."

"There really is nothing that can scare you off, right?" Sabo whispers, half amused, half in awe, because someone like Luffy, truly…

The boy is something else, and he wonders, just… Just what kind of magic made it happen that they could meet? Under such ridiculous circumstances, Sabo still hardly believes it, and yet, now they are here, standing in Luffy's kitchen, skin tingling from a day underneath the piercing sun and the cooling rain. Standing so close Sabo thinks he can hear Luffy's quickened heartbeat and his own is thundering so loud in his ears, too loud, for reasons he yet has to understand.

This boy, why…why _him_ , of all people, why _him_ , _Sabo_ , because when losing his… the essence of his life, basically, he's never thought he could feel so strongly again, feel so strongly again any other feeling that is not pain and regret and jealousy.

And yet…he's here now, with his heart fluttering in joy and his skin tingling and his fingers shaking, but not from fear or anger.

And between them, in the air, something unspoken…

"Nothing, ever scares me. And _you_ could never scare me off," Luffy whispers and Sabo sees how his dark eyes travel downwards, only briefly, before looking up into his eyes again and Sabo decides to take the chance – once again, after such a long time.

He takes Luffy's hand and brings his knuckles up to press a long kiss to them and he sees the boy blush – and he's about to say something, when Luffy's hand grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him even closer.

"Luffy…"

"Yeah?"

"You're one hell of a kind."

And they stand so close they hardly have to angle their heads, Luffy's smile is so close Sabo can taste it on his lips when their mouths meet for the first time, in what Sabo thinks is the sweetest, most tender kiss he has ever had and god he never, ever wants it to end.

They break away, smile, and then kiss again, longer this time, and deeper...and with more meaning than both of them can even begin to understand at that point...

Sabo wakes up the next morning, with a pleasant warmth pressed against him and he is instantly reminded of the precious memories from the night before.

* * *

They've kissed more, but haven't gone any further, which was definitely ok with him – it's been ages since he has even kissed someone. But it was…nice. Luffy was just…incredible, in any way possible, his genuine friendliness so overwhelmingly different from what Sabo is used to, it was like a soothing balm on a wound that he's long given up on actually healing.

The boy is still asleep, half buried between the at least 15 pillows he has on his bed – Sabo honestly can't understand how someone can have so many pillows on the bed – and Sabo turns to his side, glacing at his phone.

It's early, only quarter past 6. Too early to get up. He's about to sink back deeper into the sheets when he notices the blinking pf his phone and with a small sigh he grabs it, checking the messages he got. It's surprising, since his friend's texts have gotten rare, with the miles stretching between them.

Pfff, one text is from Law, the old bastard. Looks like he met up with Kidd – again. That means…

Oh yeah, a text from Kidd, telling him how bloody smug Law is.

Sabo grins. Sounds like they hooked up – again.

And what is this…?

Sabo opens the latest message and his heart sinks when he sees the name. He sits up on Luffy bed, on his burning orange sheets and reads the message three times, four times, and every single word is burning into his skull like white hot iron, _no, dear god please no, why, why?!_

Why now of all times, when for the first time since forever, things have looked up a bit – he has met an incredible person and yet fate shows him again just how much it fucking hates him.

 _No, please, please PLEASE WHY NOW I THOUGHT IT WAS ENOUGH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN WHY WHY WHY DID YOU NOT HURT ME ENOUGH YET?!_

 _Please don't come here, please don't…._

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
